Damon and Rebekah
' '''The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Rebekah' is complex since they had a one night stand with each other and Rebekah was romantically involved with Stefan in the 1920s. They are referred to by fans as "Debekah." Season Three In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Damon get introduced to Rebekah as Klaus has left her behind after finding out that Damon has found Mikael. Elena asked Damon to keep an eye on Rebekah so that she can get Stefan to use his humanity again. Rebekah coyly tells Damon she knows he’s trying to distract her—then, after telling him no fight between the two of them could ever be fair, she stabs him right in the gut. In Dangerous Liasons, Rebekah went to Matt to say sorry for what happened to him but Matt told her to leave him alone. Damon arrived to find Rebekah standing at the bar so Damon poured them both a drink. Damon tells her, she needs someone that is more durable and Rebekah replies who would that be. Damon and Rebekah are next seen in his bedroom, ripping off each others clothes madly. Damon and Rebekah were about to have sex. leaves the Salvatore boarding house.]] In All My Children, Elena rings Damon to say sorry for what she said to him but Damon replies he is over it. Rebekah is seen laying beside him. Damon comes to the door and opens it to see Elena standing there shocked. Rebekah walks past Elena with a smile on her face. In episode 1912, Damon arrives at the mystic grill and sees Rebekah talking to Carol. After Carol tells Rebekah that the Salvatore owned the mills back in the day, she went over to Damon and Stefan to talk about it. Later when Rebekah catches Damon's dart, she tells Damon that Sage knew Finn 900 years ago. When Stefan leaves the bar, Damon and Rebekah forces him to feed on a girl in the street because he needs it to survive so Stefan drinks and just about drinks her dry like he did in 1912 but Damon stops him. Damon tells Rebekah to leave. In the episode Break On Through, Sage convinces Damon to get close to Rebekah to find out why she is asking about the trees. While Rebekah is sleeping Sage comes into Damon's bedroom and goes into her mind and finds out that there is another white oak tree. Damon looked at the old 1912 log book and finds that they used the white oak tree to build the wickery bridge. Sage tells Rebekah about the bridge and she is seen burning the parts used on the bridge. Damon said to Sage why did you do it and she said that he didn't tell him that Finn and the other Originals were bound together. However, Damon finds a sign which was made of the white wood and that now they can kill the Originals. In The Murder of One, Rebekah tortures Damon after feeling betrayed because he pretended to like her and used her to get information on the White Oak Tree. Later after Stefan tries to bargain the remaining White Oak Stakes for Damon's freedom, Rebekah lets Damon go even though they don't have all the stakes as a sign of faith. When Klaus comments on this, Rebekah says that she respects the Salvatore's because they are willing to fight for each other and die for each other, which is more than she can say for Klaus. In "The Departed", when Rebekah comes to see Damon at the storage warehouse, Damon hides Rebekah and tells her to be quiet. The two then try to get Klaus' body out of the storage warehouse before Alaric finds them. Alaric shows up though, and stakes Klaus. Just as he is ready to kill Rebekah, Damon yells at Rebekah to run, showing that he cares about her. Season Four In Growing Pains, Rebekah was looking through some old drawings of Klaus' when Damon shows up with a white oak stake. He tried to attack Rebekah but she pushed the stake out of his hand. Damon ran when Rebekah was shot with wooden bullets. Quotes Season Three :Damon: '''So you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new house mate, Barbie Klaus.' ---- :'Rebekah: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me, you should be mean. :Damon: Well I could be mean, if that's what you're into. :Rebekah: You're distracting me. Why? :Damon: Just trying to be a good housemate. :Rebekah: There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that. :-- Smells Like Teen Spirit. ---- :Rebekah: (staring at Caroline and Matt) Of course she looks beautiful, Nik gave her everything she's wearing! :Damon: You're no dog yourself... :Rebekah: Was that supposed to be a compliment? :Damon: You tried to kill Elena last night, you don't get compliments. :Rebekah: Caveman! :Damon: You would've broken him in a second. :Rebekah: Are you suggesting that I can't be gentle? :Damon: Nope. Just that you should be with someone more durable. :Rebekah : And who would that be? :-- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- :Rebekah: So let's not make a big deal out of it. :Damon: My thoughts exactly. :Rebekah: Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough. :Damon: Ah ha, let's not hold your breath. :-- All My Children. ---- : '''Damon: (to Stefan about Rebekah) Oh, she-devil 9' clock. : Damon: You know you don't have to disguise your true motives blondy Bex. If you want more sex, just ask for it. : Rebekah: Not enough liquor in the world. : Damon: Oh come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile. : -- 1912 ---- : Damon : Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy? : Rebekah : We're talking now are we, cause you were rude the other day using me to help you with Stefan and doing me away like a stray dog. : Rebekah : You were mean. : Damon : You like mean. : -- Break On Through Season Four Videos thumb|300px|right Gallery Damon rebekah 2353.jpg|Damon and Rebekah Damon rebekah 7334.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Tvd-recap-all-my-children-2.jpg Tvd-recap-dangerous-liaisons-74.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16002.jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT (3).jpg Rebekah &,xmp; Damon 7.gif 3x18-3.jpg 3x18-2.jpg 3x18-1.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon 425887 284995184904815 119737474763921 625697 101441561 n.jpg Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg Damon pain The Murder of One 657.jpg tumblr_m24xlu1Udt1r1h93zo1_500.gif Damon rebekah 3x18 multi by kwiku001-d4ulpnb.gif vlcsnap-2012-03-23-11h38m55s14.png tumblr_m3wukrl7Zk1r6az1yo1_500.gif tumblr_m42k0t2R3H1ruq3xdo1_500.gif A lot better than with Elena.jpg|'A lot better than with Elena ;D' Debekah-scenes-damon-and-rebekah-29148213-245-252.gif The-Departed-3x22-damon-and-rebekah-30537587-495-350.jpg|Damon and Rebekah watch in horror as Alaric stakes Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x22-Damon-and-Rebekah-hiding-from-Alaric.jpg|Damon and Rebekah hide from Alaric tumblr_m8gjvpAVPh1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m264ymnCZn1qzfgid.gif vampire-diaries-m.jpg vengeful-rebekah.jpg Trivia *As of now Rebekah has been with Stefan in the 1920's and Damon in 2010. *In Season 4, Damon will not forgive Rebekah for killing Elena. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship